Forum:Hero Training
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum Please read Our Guide and our policies before making a character. Ah, a Hero? Wish to hug trees, help little old ladies cross the street, save the whales, and eventually save the world? Very well. You are truly bolder than I. But, before you can get out there punching monsters in the face, there are some things the Guild will need to know about you. After all, we can't allow just anyone to walk Albion in our name. While you will still be called Hero, you could also choose the role of the Villain. You tortured animals as a child, you set forests ablaze, you steal candy from children, and wish to crush the world at large undertoe. Your heart couldn't be darker if wrapped in velvet. Your evil is radiant, without question, though a few questions must be asked Here at the Heroes' Guild RP Wiki, there are a few rules involved in getting a character approved. 1.Some of the things required for processing are Name, Discipline, Weapons, History, Personality, and Shortcomings. The shortcomings must be something the physically makes them unable to become OP, as well as personality quirks, likes, dislikes. 2.DO NOT make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. 3.Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a use. 4.We have a level system dictating how many characters users may have. *Entry Level: All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 character for the first week you are here. *Level One: Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 characters. *Level Two: Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 characters. *Level Three: Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 4 major characters, as well as you can join missions being led by someone else. *Level Four: Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 6 characters, as well as leading missions. *Level Five: Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 8 characters. Note: Levels are mainly decided by amount of time on the wiki, but occasionally users can be bumped up faster for lots of good active helpful role playing, as well as users who are barely active or who we've had disciplinary problems with, could rise through the ranks slower. break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Heroes Training buttonlabel= Make a Hero namespace=Forum category= Heroes Training shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=true cache=false Topic Last Edit Last Author